Expectation
by flawlessaliens
Summary: Baekhyun yg polos & tdk suka berdandan memiliki kekasih bernama Chanyeol yang tampan dan dikagumi banyak yeoja. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol & Chanyeol bilang ia juga mencintai Baekhyun. Namun belakangan ini Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeolnya. Terinspirasi dari MV GD - Expectation. EXO fic. ChanBaek/Baekyeol here! RnR plis? [summary edited]
1. Prolog

_**Expectation**_

_**.**_

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : EXO official pairing**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt (Comfort)**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), GS**

**Summary : Baekhyun yang polos dan tidak suka berdandan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Chanyeol yang tampan dan dikagumi banyak yeoja. Mereka saling mencintai. Namun belakangan ini Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeolnya. **

**Author's note : terinspirasi dari MV - Expectation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"**

"**Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Chanyeol itu tampan kenapa dia mau dengan yeoja kampungan seperti Baekhyun"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau berubah Yeolli"**

"**Itu hanya perasaanmu saja baekki"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jadi… selama ini… dia… menghianatiku…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Liat pembalasanku. Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku Park Chanyeol!"**

**.**

**.**

"**B-byun B-baekhyun?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Ku kembalikan cincin ini"**

**.**

**.**

"**Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu."**

"**Memaafkan seseorang tidak semudah yang kau kira. Apa lagi dia telah menyakiti kita."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi Byun Baekhyun. Akan kubuktikan aku benar – benar mencintaimu kali ini."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana ? Mau lanjut? Atau End?**


	2. Saranghae

_**Expectation**_

_**.**_

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : EXO official pairing**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt (Comfort)**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), GS**

**Summary : Baekhyun yang polos dan tidak suka berdandan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Chanyeol yang tampan dan dikagumi banyak yeoja. Mereka saling mencintai. Namun belakangan ini Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeolnya. **

**Author's note : terinspirasi dari MV – Expectation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik dengan dandanan sederhana Nampak keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah. di depan yeoja itu terdapat sebuah café tempat ia akan bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia segera melangkahkan kaki – kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut oleh jeans hitam menuju café tersebut.

_**KLING…**_

Bunyi lonceng yang dipasang di atas pintu café tersebut saat Baekhyun –nama yeoja tadi- mendorong pintunya. Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru café untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Sesaat kemudian matanya terhenti di meja yang terletak di sudut café. Disana ada orang yang ia cari. Seseorang dengan paras tampan, rambutnya yang berwarna _brown _ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatnya Nampak semakin tampan. Namja itu Nampak menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

_Sempurna._

Ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Lepas dari terke'kagum'annya pada sang namja yang merupakan kekasihnya ia segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke arah namja itu.

"Yeolli.." ucap Baekhyun saat sudah berada di depan Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau sudah datang baekki. Duduklah" ucap Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk. dan Baekhyun hanya menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"belum terlalu lama, aku baru datang sekitar 15menit yang lalu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Baekhyun ber_blushing _ria.

"baguslah, kupikir kau sudah menunggu terlalu lama" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada leganya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun, membuat rambut yeoja itu berantakan dan membuat yeoja itu cemberut.

"Yak! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku yeolli!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mem-_pout_kan bibirnya.

**CUP**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sesaat kemudian rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya yang putih itu.

"Ya ini di tempat umum!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Makanya jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu baekkie~ aku kan jadi tergoda" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol semakin _blushing _dibuatnya.

"Ish" ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang tampang kesalnya.

"ya! Baekkie kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoel dagu yeoja itu. baekhyun tidak merespon. –masih asik dengan acara ngambeknya.

"Aish. Bagaimana jika aku pesankan _strawberry cake _dan Jus strawberry sebagai permintaan maafku?" tawar Chanyeol, ia yakin Baekhyun tak akan menolaknya.

Mendengar nama makanan dan minuman favoritenya Baekhyun tidak dapat berkutik, ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya diangguki Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi yang hanya di respon dengan anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun.

_Apa ku bilang. Ia tidak akan meolaknya. _Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Baiklah biar ku pesankan. Ah!~ aggashi, kemari" ucap Chanyeol memanggil salah satu pelayan disana.

"Ne? ada apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku mau memesan sebuah _strawberry cake, capucchino, _dan jus strawberry" ucap Chanyeol menyebutkan pesanannya. Nampak pelayan itu tengah mencatat setiap pesanan Chanyeol dengan teliti.

"Baiklah sebuah _strawberry cake, capucchino _dan jus strawberry. akan segera kami antarkan tuan." Ucap pelayan itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan yang tadi dipesan Chanyeol sudah datang. Baekhyun Nampak menatap makanannya dengan mata berbinar – binar seperti melihat air di gurun pasir. Ckck

"makanlah" ucap Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun menyantap pesanannya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Baekhyun langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap seperti orang yang tak makan selama 3 hari. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah imut yeoja yang menyandang status _yeoja chingunya. _

Tak perlu waktu lama Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan semua pesanannya begitu pula Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan _capucchino_nya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"eum" gumam Baekhyun sambil menghilangkan serpihan _cake _yang tersisa di mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Melihat itu Chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun dan menggantikan tugas tangan itu dengan mulutnya. Setelah semua serpihan hilang Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Lagi – lagi perilaku Chanyeol sukses membuat baekhyun membeku.

"Kajja kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan "keterkejutannya"

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa uang di atas meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun melangkah keluar dari café tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol ketika sudah berada di depan rumah Baekhyun yang cukup mewah. Meski Baekhyun bukan orang miskin ia tetap tidak mau berdandan seperti yeoja – yeoja lainnya. Menurutnya itu hanya membuang – buang waktu saja.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya pada Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Masuklah" ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti sebuah suruhan. Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas sebelum 'hendak' berbalik masuk ke rumahnya namun belum sempat melangkah ia merasa tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Chanyeol.

"Wae yeollie?" Tanya baekhyun heran.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Aku juga" ucap Baekhyun sambil menampakan senyum manisnya.

"masuklah." Suruh Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau juga pulanglah"

"Aku akan pulang setelah memastikanmu masuk ke dalam" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu. Bye yeollie!~" ucap Baekhyun dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk, Chanyeol segera menjalankan motornya.

Pergi ke suatu tempat . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu.

Mian chapter ini pendek.

Author mau liat respon dari readers dulu. Gimana ? masih mau dilanjut apa engga?


	3. Should I Change?

_**Expectation**_

_**.**_

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : EXO official pairing**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt (Comfort)**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), GS**

**Summary : Baekhyun yang polos dan tidak suka berdandan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Chanyeol yang tampan dan dikagumi banyak yeoja. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol "bilang" ia juga mencintai Baekhyun. Namun belakangan ini Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeolnya. Benarkah Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol? **

**Author's note : terinspirasi dari MV – Expectation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memberhentikan motornya di depan sebuah bangunan yang biasa disebut apartement.

Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Matanya melirik ke kanan

kiri untuk mencari pintu bernomor 292. Setelah menemukannya ia segera memasukan password yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Apa kalian berpikir ini apartemen Chanyeol? Kalau iya berarti kalian salah.

Saat ia masuk ia langsung disambut oleh seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh sexy yang hanya menggunakan kaos v neck ketat dan hotpants.

Chanyeol mencium sekilas bibir yeoja itu.

"habis berkencan dengan yeoja kampungan itu , eoh?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"hum" Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, bibirnya asik menciumi leher mulus sang yeoja yang ter-ekspos bebas karena baju yang dikenakannya dan juga rambut panjangnya yang diikat keatas.

Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua kaki yeoja itu ke pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di dalam apartement itu. sambil melangkahkan kaki – kakinya menuju sofa tersebut Chanyeol masih tetap asik dengan leher Jessica.

"Baekhyun pasti sangat percaya dengan _acting _mu sehingga ia tidak tau kalau namja tampan kekasih kebanggaannya itu hanya mempermainkannya. Ckck." Ucap yeoja itu saat Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil tetap memangkunya.

"Ya, kau tau aku ini sangat berbakat dalam _acting _Haha. Lagi pula aku memacarinya hanya untuk bersenang – senang. Kau tau kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, lagipula aku tidak menyukai yeoja kampungan yang tidak bisa berdandan seperti dia Jessie chagi." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir yeoja yang dipanggil "Jessie" atau Jessica itu sambil meremas pelan payudaranya.

Jessica hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan miliknya.

"ya . . . ya . . . ya . . ." ucap Jessica sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan berada di dalam mu, honey?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk miliknya.

"Ku rasa sudah sangat lama. Mau bermain?" jawab sekaligus tanya Jessica dengan pandangan menggodanya sambil memainkan jari – jari lentik miliknya di kancing baju milik Chanyeol.

"Tawaran yang sangatt menarik. Aku terima tawaran mu, honey. Bersiap – siaplah untuk menjeritkan namaku dengan suara indahmu malam ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil menujukkan seringaiannya.

Dan setelah itu hanya desahan nikmat yang terdengar dari dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya_

Baekhyun nampak baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Di depannya berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan seragam sekolah sama seperti yang dikenakannya. Chanyeol nampak menyandarkan dirinya di mobilnya.

"Sudah siap, tuan putri?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perilaku manis dari Chanyeol hanya bisa ber_blushing_ ria. Ck. Sepertinya apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun merona.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Chanyeol segera memakirkan mobilnya kemudian turun terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang putri.

Teriakan histeris dari para yeoja yang merupakan fangirls Chanyeol mulai terdengar sesaat setelah Chanyeol melewati koridor menuju ke kelasnya dan Baekhyun. Saat melewati kerumunan fans Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak sengaja mendengar percakapan fans Chanyeol yang sukses membuat air matanya 'hampir' keluar.

"Chanyeol kan tampan kenapa ia mau dengan yeoja kampungan seperti baekhyun"

"ya kau benar. Apa mungkin uri Chanyeol sudah dihipnotis oleh yeoja itu?"

"mungkin. Ckck. Mereka benar – benar tidak cocok. Seharusnya Chanyeol itu bersanding dengan yeoja cantik nan sexy serta stylish."

"aku setuju dengan mu"

Begitulah percakapan yang dapat didengar baekhyun. Genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol semakin erat, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Nampak sedang duduk diatas sebuah meja yang ada di dapur Baekhyun. Ya setelah mendengar percakapan kedua yeoja yang merupakan fans Chanyeol itu Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara sama sekali. Kalaupun ditanya ia hanya menjawab sepatah duapatah kata. Selama jam pelajaran juga ia sering kali melamun membuatnya diomeli oleh Kim _songsaenim _ hari ini. Karena melihat kondisi baekhyun yang seperti itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk singgah di rumah Baekhyun, ia penasaran apa yang membuat yeojanya seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika suara Chanyeol menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinganya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"Tidak apa – apa." Ucap Baekhyun dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau ada masalah ? ceritalah padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mungil milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol menatap sebentar mata indah milik kekasihnya sebelum mengukir senyuman manis miliknya dan berucap 'aku tidak apa – apa' tanpa suara.

"hhh~ baiklah kalau kau bilang seperti itu. tapi kalau kau ada masalah ceritalah padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun dan menampakan senyuman mempesona miliknya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, masih tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

"Oh ya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"I..tu.." ucap Baekhyun seakan tau apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"yap. Ini, untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol membuka kotak itu. dan mengambil sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari besi putih dihiasi sebuah permata.

Chanyeol nampak memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya bisa memandang apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Gomawo Chanyeollie~" ucap Baekhyun dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Ne, cheonma baekkie~ kenapa kau menangis hum?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata yang berada di pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya terharu. A-aku, aku mencintaimu yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan senyuman terbaik miliknya.

"Aku juga baekkie"

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun. Hendak mencium Baekhyun. Namun sebelum itu terjadi getaran di hp Chanyeol membuatnya mengehentikan aktifitas mereka.

Chanyeol melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku harus mengangkat telpon dulu" ucap Chanyeol dan segera pergi menjauhi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Haruskah aku merubah diriku demi Chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Loha~ ini chap lanjutannya datang.

Maaf kalo chap ini pendek. Author lagi kehabisan ide-_- kalau maksain buat manjangin chap ini updatenya bakal lama banget.

Makasih buat readers yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Maaf gabisa bales satu – satu. Makasih juga buat readers yang udah kasih saran. Author tau ff ini masih jauh dari kata 'sempurna' oleh karena itu/? author masih membutuhkan saran dari kalian.

Oh ya satu lagi. Baekhyun disini emang bukan yeoja nerd, soalnya kalo dilihat dari MV Expectationnya kan si Yura bukan cewek nerd hanya terkesan ga _fashionable _gitu.

Yaudah segitu aja bacotnya.

Mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 4

"Dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sekembalinya Chanyeol.

"Bukan siapa – siapa" jawab Chanyeol enteng dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun lagi.

"Benarkah? Itu bukan dari selingkuhanmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan maksud bercanda. Namun candaan Baekhyun malah ditanggapi serius oleh Chanyeol.

"YA! SUDAH KU BILANG ITU BUKAN DARI SIAPA – SIAPA! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENUDUHKU SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"y-ya. A-aku hanya bercanda" ucap Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Chanyeol dan segera melangkahkan kaki – kaki panjangnya keluar dari rumah Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Kenapa…" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh namja itu karena sang namja tampan telah pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja yang hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Terkejut dengan perubahan sikap sang kekasih.

.

.

"Baekhyun POV"

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di balkon kamarku. Menikmati angin malam yang menyetuh kulitku.

Hari ini adalah malam minggu, dan biasanya aku akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama Chanyeol sekedar berjalan – jalan di pinggir sungai Han atau makan malam di restoran favorite kami.

Namun malam ini tidak seperti biasanya, ya karena kejadian tadi Chanyeol jadi marah pada ku.

Kembali setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mataku. Selama kami berpacaran dia tak pernah membentakku. Apalagi sampai marah padaku. Aku heran kenapa dia jadi marah seperti itu? padahal aku hanya bercanda. Kalau seandainya dia tidak selingkuh kenapa ia marah? Apa jangan – jangan dia. . . .

Aku segera menepis pikiran aneh yang terlintas di otakku. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mungkin selingkuh. Dia hanya mencintaiku. Mungkin dia hanya kesal karena tuduhanku tadi. Ya, mungkin…..

"Baekhyun POV End"

.

.

"author pov"

-Keesokan harinya—

Baekhyun memasuki gerbang SM High School dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Yap hari ini Chanyeol tidak menjemput Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Tidak ada senyuman menawan dari sang kekasih, tidak ada gombalan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun _berblushing _ria dan tidak ada perlakuan manis yang selalu diterimanya tiap pagi. Ya itu semua karena kejadian kemarin.

Mengingat itu Baekhyun kembali menghela napas. Mencoba melenyapkan rasa sesak yang tiba – tiba menyinggapi hatinya.

_Chanyeol benar – benar marah _… ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

HAH~ baekhyun menghela napas menghilangkan setiap perasaan sesak yang timbul di dadanya. Entahlah rasanya ada sesuatu yang melilit erat paru – paru nya sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Baekhyun terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya sampai suara itu memasuki gendang telinganya dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"_Eh.. eh.. liat itu. itu kan Chanyeol! Dan liat siapa di sampingnya! Itu kan Jessica Jung model terkenal sekaligus murid terfamous disekolah kita!"_

"_Iya benar! Tumben Chanyeol tidak bersama yeoja kampungan itu. apa mereka sudah putus?"_

"_Bisa jadi. Toh sudah ku bilang Chanyeol lebih pantas bersama yeoja sexy seperti Jessica ketimbang yeoja kampungan itu! hahaha"_

"_ya, kau benar. Haha"_

Rentetan kalimat yang memasuki telinga Baekhyun membuat nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Ia segera mengagkat kepalanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

Dan pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lihat kini tertera di depan matanya.

**CHANYEOL BERJALAN BERSAMA JESSICA! Dan Oh wait. Parahnya lagi Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Jessica mesra. Baiklah sepertinya Chanyeol lupa kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Wait. Lupa? Atau pura – pura lupa.**

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu segera berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menarik lengan namja itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa sesuatu menahan tangannya membalikan tubuhnya. Dan saat ia melihat Baekhyun ia hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan _poker facenya. _Membuat Baekhyun mati – matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya membuat rasa sesak di hati baekhyun semakin menjadi – jadi.

"kita…. Harus….. bicara…. SEKARANG!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya dan kemudian ia menarik lengan Chanyeol yang masih berada di genggamannya.

.

.

.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan poker face dan nada dinginnya.

"apa? Kau tanya apa? KAU TAU APA YANG INGIN KU BICARAKAN PARK CHANYEOL!" air mata yang di tahan oleh Baekhyun sedari tadi akhirnya tumpah juga saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Chanyeol dengan jelas menghianatinya di depan matanya dan sekarang masih bertanya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Seolah – olah seorang Park Chanyeol tidak mengetahui dimana letak kesalahannya.

"KAU…. KAU JELAS – JELAS BERSELINGKUH DI DEPANKU DAN KAU MASIH BISA BERTANYA SEENTENG ITU? KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA TUAN PARK!" bentak Baekhyun meluapkan semua emosi yang sedari tadi ia pendam masih diiringi air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhkan berselingkuh? Aku dan Jessica noona hanya berteman dan tidak ada salahnya jika kami jalan berdua kan?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada dinginnya yang memuakan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ya.. kau benar. Tidak ada salahnya dua orang yang berteman berjalan bersama, tapi kesalahannya….. KAU BERJALAN BERSAMA JESSICA SUNBAE DENGAN TANGANMU YANG MELINGKARI PINGGANGNYA! APA ITU WAJAR UNTUK SEORANG TEMAN? HAH? JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL!" ucap Baekhyun masih berusaha meluapkan emosinya. Air mata tak berhenti menetes sedari tadi.

"Kau berubah yeollie…" ucap Baekhyun mulai melemah. Ia lelah, ia sungguh lelah dengan semua yang menimpanya hari ini. Tidak cukupkah kemarin Chanyeol menyakitinya dengan bentakan dari namja itu? dan sekarang? Oh. Baekhyun mulai meragukan pernyataan cinta yang sering Chanyeol ucapkan padanya.

"Aku tidak berubah.. itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Ucap Chanyeol dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Benarkah hanya perasaanku saja?" bisik Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa di dengar Chanyeol.

"kembalilah ke kelas. Nanti sore aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Ku rasa tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan kau yang masih emosi seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol sebelum benar – benar berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar – benar berubah Chanyeol… dan itu bukan hanya perasaanku saja hiks…"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Ia benar – benar lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Melihat Chanyeol bersama Jessica – lupa mengerjakan tugas hingga di marahi kim songsaenim – di usir dari kelas karena tidak focus saat pelajaran.

Hah.

Mengingat soal Chanyeol membuat air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata yeoja itu.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua perubahan sikap Chanyeol dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ini.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihannya ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum meletakan tasnya di ranjang miliknya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat melihat penampakan dirinya di depan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi.

Penampilannya sangat acak – acakan ck. Matanya nampak sembab karena hampir seharian ini ia menangis terus.

Ia segera menyalakan wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir.

Setelah merasa lebih baik ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi. Ia segera mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju _casual _dan segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kesayangannya.

Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa menghilangkan kepenatannya.

.

.

_**Ting Tong…**_

_**Ting Tong…**_

_**TingTong…**_

Suara bel yang menyeruak masuk ke telinga Baekhyun mengusik yeoja itu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya sebelum beranjak dari ranjang kesayangannya.

Ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang –dengan beraninya- mengusik tidur nyenyak yeoja itu.

"Nuguse – " ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hum, baru bangun dari mimpi indah eoh? Putri tidur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tampan miliknya yang sering Baekhyun lihat –dulu sebelum kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"…" hening. Tidak ada respon. Baekhyun masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi disini.

Wait.

Bukankah tadi ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Chanyeol? Bukankah tadi ia baru saja menangisi namja ini hampir seharian? Dan lihat sekarang? Chanyeolnya yang dulu telah kembali.

Apakah kejadian tadi hanya mimpi buruk? Benarkah? Tapi itu terasa seperti nyata.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?" ucapan Chanyeol tadi segera menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ah. Ne masuklah yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeser tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Terimakasih baekkie"

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di _pantry _yang ada di dapur Baekhyun sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sikap Chanyeol benar – benar berbanding terbalik. 180 derajat.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie? Dari tadi kau hanya diam." Tanya Chanyeol yang kembali membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"A-ah. Gwenchana" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ku pikir ada yang mengganjal pikiran mu. Ah Baekkie aku harus ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju ke arah toilet.

Baekhyun yang melihat kepergian chanyeol segera melirik tempat yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ada _handphone _Chanyeol.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Baekhyun segera mengambil _handphone _Chanyeol dan mulai membuka _inbox_nya.

Dan matanya membelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di _handphone _Chanyeol.

"jadi… selama ini… dia menghianatiku?"

"Kau… brengsek Park Chanyeol…" bisik Baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol heran karena semenjak kembalinya ia dari toilet Baekhyun hanya mendiamkannya. Tidak biasanya yeoja itu seperti ini.

"Tidak apa – apa" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mendiamkanku sedari tadi?"

"Aku hanya lelah Chanyeol. Ah. Sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah larut." Ucap Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ''usiran'' di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam miliknya

"Memang kedengarannya seperti itu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"YA." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Ucap Chanyeol dan benar – benar menghilang dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. brengsek… kau brengsek Chanyeol!" air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah miliknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mempermainkanku dan membuatku sampai bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku juga. Kau akan menyesal Tuan Park. Liat saja." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera menghapus air mata yang membekas di pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Thank's buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya ^ ^**

**Maaf gabisa bales satu – satu. Tapi review kalian tetep author baca kok. Maaf kalo chap – chap sebelumnya pendek, ini udah dipanjangin. maaf juga kalo ga dapet feelnya -_-v saya masih amatiran /plak**

**Yang minta dilanjut ini udah dilanjut.**

**Yaudah tanpa banyak bacot lagi**

**RnR please? **


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang yeoja nampak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sebuah salon di salah satu pusat Kota Seoul.

Yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun atau yang biasa kita panggil Baekhyun itu kini merubah pemikirannya bahwa salon itu tidak berguna dan hanya membuang waktunya.

Ya, kalian tentu tau apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran. Itu semua karena namja yang telah mempermainkannya selama ini – Park Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin merubah warna rambutku." Ucap Baekhyun pada salah satu pekerja di salon itu ketika ia sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau ingin warna rambut seperti apa _agasshi_?" tanya pekerja itu.

"Eum, apakah warna _blonde _cocok untukku?" tanya Baekhyun meminta saran pada pekerja itu.

"Eum, saya rasa tidak terlalu cocok _agasshi_. Bagaimana kalau warna _violet_?"

"Setuju" ucap Baekhyun dengan diiringi senyuman miliknya.

.

Baekhyun nampak baru saja keluar dari salon itu. warna rambutnya yang semula hitam kelam kini telah berubah menjadi berwarna _violet_. Sangat sesuai dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Kini ia hendak pergi menuju ke salah satu _department store. _Yeoja itu hampir saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya sampai sebuah suara yang ia kenal menghentikannya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Dan matanya membola melihat siapa yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kris – gege!" panggil Baekhyun pada orang yang tadi memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada orang tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Kris.

"Gege! Aku merindukanmuuu~" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kris ketika namja bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut blondenya itu telah berada dihadapan Baekhyun.

Kris yang mendengar nada manja dari kalimat Baekhyun itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"YA! Gege kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mem_-pout_ kan bibirnya yang berwarna merah merona ditambah sedikit polesan _lipglose _membuat bibir itu semakin terlihat menggoda (?)

"Haha~ maafkan aku Baekhyunnie. Eoh, ngomong – ngomong kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" tanya Kris saat ia memperhatikan rambut Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Ck, kau baru menyadarinya ? matamu kemana si ge?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hum. Aku sibuk memerhatikan wajahmu yang manis itu." ucap Kris sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun yang dihadiahi _glare _–tidak menakutkan- dari Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menggoda ku Wu Yi Fan-ssi!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu ngomong – ngomong" ucap Kris sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Haish. Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu ge. Eh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris.

"Kau tau aku baru kembali dari China dan aku sedang berjalan – jalan disekitar sini dan melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun keluar dari salon yang membuatku tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Bayangkan saja Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak betah berdandan di rumahnya meski hanya 20menit kini membuang waktunya untuk ke salon? Ck. Ajaib sekali." Ucap Kris dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

"Kalau kau berada di depanku hanya untuk menghinaku lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku melemparmu dengan sepatuku ge!" ucap Baekhyun dan bersiap melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda ck, kau ganas sekali."

"Biar saja." Ucap Baekhyun acuh.

Kris hanya menatap Baekhyun sebal sebelum kembali berucap "ngomong – ngomong kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tadi hendak pergi ke _department store._ Sampai kau memanggilkku dan mengajakku adu mulut disini"

"_Departement Store?_ Untuk apa?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang bila berada disana? Tentu saja aku ingin berbelanja" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malasnya.

Kris mengangakan (?) mulutnya saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi Kris segera memukul kepala namja itu membuat Kris meringis sakit.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris masih mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"apa maksud dari ekspresimu itu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kris lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekhyun -_-

"Ish! Mengapa kau balik bertanya!" ucap Baekhyun sebal.

"habis, aku kaget mendengar ucapanmu." Ucap Kris sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Sial!" ucap Baekhyun sebal sambil menghentakkan kakinya, tingkah baekhyun yang kekanakkan itu terlihat imut di mata Kris dan membuat namja jangkung itu tertawa.

"ya ya ya! Sudah jangan ngambek seperti itu." ucap Kris sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Kajja aku temani kau kesana" ucap kris dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa menunggu respon dari yeoja itu.

Baekhyun yang ditarik paksa hanya pasrah saja saat ditarik Kris.

Kris membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk setelah itu Kris pun masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Mobil yang kini dikemudikan oleh Kris kini melaju meninggalkan salon tersebut –menuju ke salah satu _department store _di Seoul.

.

.

.

Kris Pov –

Ku lirik yeoja cantik yang kini berada disebelah ku. Ya, yeoja itu Byun Baekhyun teman masa kecilku saat aku berada di Korea sekaligus orang yang dulu kucintai. Ah bahkan aku masih mencintainya sampai saat ini.

Kini kami dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu _department store _yang ada di Seoul ini. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung kenapa ia bisa berada di salon tadi dan sekarang, ia malah ingin pergi ke _department store._

Hey, aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun dari kecil dan aku tau kalau dia sama sekali tidak suka berdandan. Ia selalu terlihat _simple _dari dulu. Tapi itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Meski ia tidak berdandan sekalipun ia akan tetap terlihat cantik.

Sekali lagi kutatap Baekhyun yang kini sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya. Sesaat aku mengagumi salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang ada dihadapanku ini. Wajah cantiknya tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu. Bahkan ia bertambah cantik saat ini.

"Kris, jangan melamun. Hey!" ucap baekhyun kembali membawa ku ke alam sadarku. Aku pun segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah depan. Kembali focus mengemudi.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku melirik yeoja itu sekilas. –masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya ck.

"Tidak ada" jawabku singkat dan hanya dibalas "oh" oleh gadis itu.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami sampai kami tiba di tempat tujuan.

Kris POV End –

Author POV –

.

.

.

EXPECTATION

.

.

.

Kris dan Baekhyun nampak sedang meilhat – lihat kumpulan pakaian yang ada disana. Sesekali baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat melihat pakaian yang menarik perhatian.

"Kris apa ini cocok untukku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukan sebuah gau berwarna biru laut. Kris melihat sekilas gaun itu sebelum mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ne" ucap Baekhyun yang hanya dianggukki Kris lagi.

Setelah baekhyun memasuki ruang ganti kris kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke kumpulan baju yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan sebuah bunga berwarna hitam.

Kris hendak mengambil gaunitu namun sebuah tangan telah menyentuh gaun itu terlebih dahulu. Membuat kris mengurungkan niatnya.

"ah mianhae, apa kau juga menginginkan gaun ini?" tanya sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata seorang yeoja.

"sebenarnya aku ingin membelikannya untuk temanku. Tapi kalau kau menginginkannya kau bisa mengambilnya nona, lagi pula kau duluan menyentuh gaun ini." Ucap Kris diiringi senyum tampan di wajah coolnya membuat yeoja itu terpana sesaat.

"Ah gomawo." Ucap yeoja itu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Saat Kris dan yeoja itu tengah berbincang seorang namja nampak jangkung berjalan ke arah mereka.

"ada apa honey?" ucap namja itu dan memeluk sang yeoja dari belakang.

Sang yeoja yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersentak sesaat sebelum memukuli tangan sang namja yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"YA! Kau ini. Ini di depan umum! Lepaskan." Ucap sang yeoja sambil memukul lengan namjanya.

"Aish. Tak perlu memukuli Jessie chagi." Ucap namja itu pada sang yeoja.

Kris hanya memandangi kedua orang itu sampai sebuah suara yang familiar menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Kris-ah. Bagaimana penampilanku?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Kris membalikan tubuhnya. Kris yang melihat Baekhyun hanya mampu terpana tanpa mengucapkan apa apa.

Sedangkan, Mendengar suara tadi otomatis kedua orang yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kris.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Baekhyun. Begitupula dengan yeoja bermarga Byun itu.

"Park… Chanyeol…"

.

.

.

.

"Park… Chanyeol…"

Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat namja yang berada dibelakang Kris.

"Byun B-baekhyun?" ucap chanyeol sedikit terbata.

"cih. Sudah ku duga. Kau memang menghianatiku." Ucap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? apa maksudmu jalan berdua dengan Jessica eonnie!" ucap Baekhyun dan balas menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"sudah pernah aku bilang aku dan Jessica noona hanya berteman Byun baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan lagipula, kau sendiri juga berkencan dengan namja ini kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kris dan tersenyum sinis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku memang berkencan dengan Kris. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan tajamnya sebelum kembali menunjukkan senyuman sinisnya pada yeoja yang _'berstatus' _kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas kan? Kau yang menghianatiku bukan aku." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku begini karena siapa? Kalau kau tidak berselingkuh dengan Jessica eonnie terlebih dahulu aku tidak akan melakukan ini!" ucap Baekhyun penuh emosi. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua mata Baekhyun, siap untuk ditumpahkan.

Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini, kris langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak yeoja itu pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Jessica.

Baekhyun yang ditarik Kris hanya bisa pasrah dan bersamaan dengan itu air mata telah meluncur dari kedua mata sipitnya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa namja tadi?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun setelah melihat yeoja itu mulai tenang, air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya namun isakan lirih masih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiran dan meng'enyah'kan rasa sakit yang kembali mendera hatinya.

Bagaimanapun baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku tau kau masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu." Ucap Kris sambil memandang Baekhyun sendu, banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiran namja berambut pirang itu. mulai dari siapa Chanyeol? Apa hubungan namja itu dengan Baekhyun? Dan seberapa penting arti Chanyeol bagi yeoja yang dicintainya ini?

"_**Cih. Kau pikir aku begini karena siapa? Kalau kau tidak berselingkuh dengan Jessica noona terlebih dahulu aku tidak akan melakukan ini!"**_

Kalimat – kalimat itu kembali terlintas di pikiran Kris saat namja itu tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Selingkuh? Apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan khusus? –apa… mereka sepasang kekasih? _Ucap Kris dalam hati saat mengingat apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol tadi.

"Kris…" panggil Baekhyun membuyarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Kris.

"ne?" tanya Kris sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih focus menatap Sungai Han yang berada didepannya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat wajah Kris.

"membantumu? Apa yang bisa ku bantu? Selama aku bisa aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu." Tanya Kris.

"bisakah kau membantuku? Membantuku untuk….

Untuk… membalas dendam pada namja tadi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

-kris pov-

"bisakah kau membantuku? Membantuku untuk….

Untuk… membalas dendam pada namja tadi…"

ucapan Baekhyun tentu saja membuatku –sedikit- melebarkan kedua mataku. Oh ya tentu saja aku terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru saja bertemu kembali dengannya hari ini, kemudian kami bertemu dengan namja bernama chanyeol yang telah membuat baekhyun menangis hari ini. Dan sekarang? Dia memintaku membantunya membalas dendam pada namja itu? argh bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka !

"wait, tunggu sebentar baekhyun-ah. Kau memintaku untuk membantumu membalaskan dendam pada namja itu?" tanya ku memastikan dan hanya diangguki oleh nya.

Aku menarik napas sebentar dan menghembuskannya kasar sebelum kembali berucap.

"begini baekhyun-ah. Aku bukannya tidak ingin membantumu hanya saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk membantumu? Oh baiklah setidaknya jelaskan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan namja itu dan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian baru aku bisa memutuskan untuk membantumu." Ucapku panjang x lebar.

Nampak baekhyun menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya kembali. Ia mulai membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

"begini…" jeda sebentar, baekhyun kembali menghela napas.

"dulu aku dan chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih –ah tidak, bahkan aku masih menjadi kekasihnya sampai sekarang." Baekhyun kembali menutup mulutnya. aku? aku hanya menyimak apa yang diucapkan baekhyun dengan tenang. Sedikit rasa sakit menyeruak di hatiku saat mengetahui bahwa baekhyun telah memiliki kekasih.

"lalu?" ucapku setelah sekitar 5menit baekhyun belum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"awalnya aku pikir kami saling mencintai, karena perlakuannya padaku. Ia adalah namja yang sangat romantis, ia mampu membuatku masuk ke dalam pesonanya." Jeda lagi.

"namun semuanya berubah saat aku menuduhnya berselingkuh….

Ia marah padaku dan sikapnya berubah. Sehari setelah kami bertengkar dia malah berkencan dengan Jessica eonnie –yeoja yang kau lihat tadi."

Baekhyun terus menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara baekhyun dan namja tadi mulai dari sikap chanyeol yang berubah 180 derajat sampai ketika baekhyun mengetahui bahwa chanyeol mempermainkannya, aku hanya bisa sesekali menggeram ketika mendengar apa yang telah dilakukan namja brengsek itu pada yeoja yang aku cintai ini.

Selesai dengan ceritanya baekhyun kembali menghela napas dan menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Tidak tau harus merespon apa.

Sesaat keheningan terjadi diantara kami sampai suara baekhyun kembali memecah keheningan yang ada.

"bagaimana Kris-ah? Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"tapi, apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menatap kedua bola matanya yang masih berair.

"berpura – puralah menjadi kekasihku." Ucap baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

DEG

Berpura – pura? Menjadi kekasihnya?

"M-mwo?" tanyaku memastikan pendengaranku.

"aish! Kau ini tuli ada apa Kris-ah! Aku memintamu berpura – pura menjadi k-e-k-a-s-i-h- ku" ucap baekhyun dengan mengeja pada kata ''kekasih'' sambil menatapku malas.

''kau serius?'' tanyaku setelah beberapa kali mengejapkan matanya.

''ya'' ucap baekhyun dengan nada malasnya.

-kris pov end-

-author pov-

''huft baiklah kalau memaksa'' ucap kris dengan nada pasrah yang menghasilkan 'pelototan' dari seorang byun baekhyun.

''ya aku tidak memaksamu! Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak usah'' balas baekhyun mencibir.

''hahaha baiklah baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Aku mau membantumu kok'' ucap kris dan mengusak rambut baekhyun.

Dan ucapan kris sukses menghasilkan sebuah senyum manis milik byun baekhyun.

_**Liat pembalasanku park chanyeol. Kau akan ku buat berlutut dihadapanku**__. __**Cih bajingan.**_ Ucap baekhyun dalam hatinya

.

.

kris dan baekhyun sedang berada di rumah baekhyun. Hari sudah sangat larut dan baekhyun menyarankan kris untuk menginap di rumahnya saja karena kris tak membawa mobil tadi.

Lagipula katanya eomma dan appa baekhyun juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan kris.

Saat ini kedua orang tersebut sedang berdiri di balkon kamar baekhyun setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malam dan berbincang bersama kedua orang tua baekhyun.

Baekhyun asik menatap bintang yang ada di langit dengan pandangan kagumnya sedangkan kris sendiri? Ia sedang asik menatap yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

"Kris. apa kau liat bintang itu?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap sebuah bintang yang paling besar dan bersinar di antara bintang lainnya.

kris mengalihkan tatapannya menghadap langit gelap yang dihiasi sang rembulan dan bintang – bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. matanya mengikuti arah pandangan baekhyun.

"ya. aku melihatnya. bintang itu… sangat cantik." ucap kris sambil menatap baekhyun lagi. baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menggumam mendengar perkataan kris.

"bintang itu cantik, seperti dirimu." ucap Kris lagi yang membuat baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"eum?" gumam baekhyun mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. matanya yang sipit sesekali mengerjap saat melihat kris yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"baekhyun-ah. . . ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakana padamu." ucap kris masih menatap tao dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"apa?" tanya baekhyun singkat.

"aku…." jeda sejenak. kris menghembuskan napasnya. kali ini namja itu akan mengakui perasaannya. ia tau mungkin baekhyun masih mencintai kekasihnya. kris juga tau bahwa baekhyun hanya ingin kris menjadi kekasih ''palsu''nya. hanya saja ia tetap ingin menyatakan perasaannya. ia tak ingin memendam perasaan ini lebih lama.

"aku….. aku mencintaimu baekhyun-ah." ucap kris.

baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan kris.

"M-mwo?" ucap baekhyun tergagap. ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

''m-maaf kris… tapi…''

''aku tau, aku tau bahwa kau mencintai chanyeol'' ucap kris memotong perkataan baekhyun. baekhyun menggit bibir bawahnya, tak mampu menjawab perkataan kris.

_puk_

kris meletakan telapak tangannya di kepala baekhyun. mengusak rambut yeoja itu dengan pelan. baekhyun menatap wajah kris yang kini tersenyum padanya, sedikit terpesona saat melihat wajah namja jangkung itu.

''kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku.'' ucap kris memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

''maaf….'' ucap baekhyun nyaris berbisik namun masih bisa didengar namja tampan itu. kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan baekhyun.

''aku sudah tau kau tak akan membalas perasaanku. hanya saja, aku rasa aku perlu menyatakannya padamu. sekarang aku sudah lega.'' ucap kris menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

baekhyun tak membalas perkataan namja jangkung itu.

pikirannya saat ini tengah kalut.

''saat kau memintaku untuk berpura – pura menjadi kekasihmu, itu sudah membuatku senang'' ucap kris sambil focus menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang – bintang.

''meski… hanya berpura – pura… setidaknya aku pernah menjadi kekasihmu.. haha'' ucap kris sambil tertawa. terdengar sekali bahwa ia memaksakan tawanya itu.

''kris….''

baekhyun tak melanjutkan kata – katanya. ia tak mau menyakiti namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya ini tersakiti lebih jauh lagi.

'' ah. sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur baekki. kau bisa sakit kalau tidur terlalu larut.'' ucap kris dan segera beranjak meninggalkan balkon. meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih termenung memikirkan perkataan kris.

''AISH.. aku bisa gila'' ucap baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

/

/

sang mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya. memasuki celah – celah yang dapat dilewatinya.

seorang namja jangkung nampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat sinar sang mentari mulai memasuki jendela kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seorang yeoja cantik.

yeoja itu berjalan menuju ke arah sang namja yang kini tengah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

''ya! chanyeollie! _wake up!_'' ucap Jessica –nama yeoja itu.

''eungh, sebentar lagi baekhyunnie.'' ucap chanyeol tanpa sadar malah menyebut nama yeoja yang telah disakitinya itu.

Jessica yang mendengar perkataan chanyeol hanya menatap kesal gundukan selimut yang kini menutupi tubuh chanyeol sebelum menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat chanyeol terbangun karena kaget.

''YA! JESSICA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?'' ucap chanyeol pada Jessica dan menatap yeoja itu kesal.

''cih, apa yang ku lakukan? aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu _honey_'' ucap Jessica balas menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis miliknya.

''Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu AISH!'' ucap chanyeol masih dengan nada kesalnya.

''AKU TIDAK AKAN KASAR SEPERTI ITU JIKA KAU TAK MENYEBUT NAMA BAEKHYUN TADI!'' bentak Jessica kesal.

''ha?'' hanya itulah respon yang diberikan chanyeol saat mendengar perkataan Jessica.

''_apa benar aku menyebut nama baekhyun tadi?'' _tanya chanyeol dalam hati.

''AISH. sudahlah cepat mandi, dan pergi ke sekolah'' ucap Jessica sebelum meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

.

baekhyun dan kris kini sedang berada di dalam bus yang menuju ke sekolah mereka. sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menggunakan mobil mahal koleksi ayah baekhyun hanya saja keduanya sedang malas menyetir saat ini.

selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta diantara mereka. kris yang biasanya akan menggoda baekhyun kini hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela. sedangkan baekhyun sibuk dengan _ipod _dan novelnya.

''kau marah padaku?'' ucap kris memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

baekhyun yang merasa kris bicara padanya melepas sebelah earphonenya dan menatap kris dengan pandangan bingung.

''marah? untuk apa?'' tanya baekhyun dan kembali focus dengan novelnya.

''karena kejadian kemarin malam''' jawab kris. baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnnya sejenak, menghela napas sebelum berucap.

''aku tidak marah , ge. lagipula aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah menyakiti perasaanmu.'' ucap baekhyun tanpa menatap kris.

''kau tidak perlu minta maaf.'' ucap kris singkat. setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka hingga keduanya tiba disekolah.

.

.

baekhyun dan kris yang baru tiba di sekolah langsung dihadiahi dengan pandangan kagum dan tidak percaya dari seluruh siswa SM HS. bayangkan saja, seorang byun baekhyun yang dulunya selalu terlihat casual. kini nampak sangat cantik dengan warna rambut barunya serta make up tipis di wajahnya, oh dan jangan lupakan seorang wu yi fan yang setia berjalan disampingnya membuat keduanya nampak sangat serasi.

bahkan fans chanyeol yang baekhyun tau pernah mengatainya kampungan kini berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan iri.

saat hendak menuju ke kelas, baekhyun dan kris bertemu dengan chanyeol dan Jessica.

baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan dinginnya dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum suara Jessica menghentikan langkahnya.

''buru – buru sekali baekhyun-ssi.'' ucap Jessica sambil melayangkan pandangan sinisnya pada baekhyun.

''ini sudah hampir jam 7 jessica-sunbae yang **terhormat**'' ucap baekhyun dan sedikit menekan pada kata terakhirnya. Jessica hendak membalas perkataan baekhyun sebelum kris menyelanya.

''maaf tapi kami harus pergi.'' ucap kris dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas baekhyun.

chanyeol yang meliat pemandangan itu hanya menatap kris dan baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

''AISH MENYEBALKAN'' teriak Jessica dan chanyeol hanya menatap malas yeoja itu.

.

''nah sudah sampai.'' ucap kris pada baekhyun.

''gomawo ge.'' ucap baekhyun sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya. kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan baekhyun.

''sana masuk ke kelas mu.'' ucap kris lebih tepatnya memerintah. setelah memastikan baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya kris pun berlajan meninggalkan kelas baekhyun.

saat melewati lorong yang ada di SM HS tak sengaja kris berpapasan dengan chanyeol.

kris hanya menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan datarnya dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum suara chanyeol membuatnya menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya.

''ada hubungan apa kau dan baekhyun?'' ucap chanyeol tanpa menatap kris.

kris hanya menampakan senyum sinisnya yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat chanyeol karena posisi keduanya saling membelakangi.

''bukan urusanmu.'' ucap kris singkat. chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar perkataan kris.

''tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku. baekhyun itu kekasihku!'' ucap chanyeol.

kris membalikan badannya ke arah chanyeol saat mendengar perkataan namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

''kekasih? ck, tidak ada seorang kekasih yang terang – terangan berselingkuh di depan kekasihnya!'' ucap kris dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

''dengar tuan park yang terhormat. berani kau membuat baekhyun menangis lagi, kau akan berurusan denganku! camkan itu'' ucap kris sebelum benar – benar berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol.

''ARGH!'' ucap chanyeol dan meninju dinding yang ada disebelahnya.

.

.

''YA LEPASKAN AKU!'' teriak seorang yeoja. saat ini tubuhnya sedang dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan preman yang menginginkan tubuh indah miliknya.

yeoja itu hanya dapat menjerit tertahan saat salah satu dari preman itu mencium bibirnya dan meremas kasar payudaranya.

air mata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya yang tengah ia pejamkan.

ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

''YA! lepaskan yeoja itu!'' ucap sebuah suara membuat Tao- nama yeoja itu membuka matanya.

preman – preman itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

dilihatnya seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut berwarna pirang nampak menatap mereka dengan pandangan dinginnya.

''cih, siapa kau? berani – beraninya mengganggu kami.'' ucap salah satu dari preman itu.

''haruskah aku memberi tau siapa aku?'' tanya namja itu.

''cih, tak perlu. ayo, habisi dia.'' ucap seseorang yang sepertinya ketua dari kumpulan preman itu.

sang namja mulai melawan gerombolan preman yang berjumlah 5 orang itu. ia nampak sedikit kewalahan namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil menang melawan kelimanya.

''kau tidak apa – apa?'' tanya namja itu pada tao yang masih nampak ketakutan.

''tenang aku tak akan menyakitimu'' ucap kris mencoba menenangkan tao. tao menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berguman ''gomawo'' pada namja jangkung itu. namja jangkung itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

''oh ya, namaku Kris. kau?'' tanya kris pada tao.

''aku Tao. dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku kris-ssi.'' ucap Tao dan lagi – lagi hanya diangguki kris.

''yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau berhati – hatilah.'' ucap kris pada tao sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu.

tao hanya dapat menatap punggung kris yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya. sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah cantik miliknya.

''kris… namja yang menarik''

.

.

.

bel yang menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir baru saja berbunyi. baekhyun segera merapikan buku – buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

baru beberapa langkah ia menapakan kakinya di luar kelas tangannya telah ditarik oleh seseorang.

dan baekhyun hanya mampu membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol. sekarang mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah setelah chanyeol dengan paksa menyeret baekhyun.

''siapa namja itu?'' tanya chanyeol to the point.

''bukan urusanmu.'' jawab baekhyun ketus.

''aku masih berstatus kekasihmu byun baekhyun'' ucap chanyeol dengan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

''cih, ya kau memang masih berstatus kekasihku. tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku'' ucap baekhyun yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan. mati – matian yeoja ini menahan agar air mata sialan tidak jatuh dari kedua matanya.

''dan ini…'' ucap baekhyun sambil menunjukan cincin yang chanyeol berikan padanya waktu itu.

''aku kembalikan padamu.'' ucap baekhyun membuang cincin itu begitu saja. dan berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yang hanya bisa mematung menatap kepergian baekhyun.

''kenapa….'' tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

''kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatiku? rasanya….. sakit.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

hai hai. author dating bawa lanjutan ff gaje ini. semoga reader ga pada bosen sama ceritanya ya.

makasih buat yang udah nge-review dari chap awal ampe chap 5 terakhir. author sangat mengharapkan kritik serta saran kalian untuk kemajuan ff ini. kalo ada thypo harap maklum karena author ga nge-cek ulang.

udah gitu aja. RnR and NO SIDERS! please

kalo reviewnya kurang author ga janji bakal lanjutin ff ini karena itu artinya reader udah bosen dan ga niat lagi sama ff ini.


	7. Chapter 7

p.s; Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review dan memberikan sarannya. Author sangat menghargai review kalian untuk kemajuan FF ini.

Maaf kalo tulisannya ada yang salah, ga make huruf capital dan lain – lain. Soalnya keyboard author lagi error, shiftnya ga bisa difungsiin otomatis cuma bisa ngandalin caps lock jadinya author rada males kalo mau make capital -_-v oia satu lagi, chap ini ada ''sedikit'' adegan yang ber-rating M'-'v udah segitu aja curcolnya langsung baca lanjutannya aja deh =)

.

.

Expectation

.

.

Seorang yeoja berlari memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu - buru. Air mata nampak masih setia mengalir di kedua pipi mulus sang yeoja. Panggilan kedua orang tuanya dihiraukan oleh yeoja itu. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah segera masuk ke kamar dan menangis sepuas - puasnya.

BLAM

Baekhyun membanting pintunya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya merosot dibalik pintu itu. Hatinya benar - benar sakit. Bagaimana bisa kisah cintanya menjadi serumit ini. Kisah cinta yang awalnya ia pikir akan berakhir dengan ''happy ending'' pada kenyataannya harus berakhir seperti ini.

''Hiks. . .'' isakan lolos dari bibir mungil merah muda itu. Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya yang nampak memerah karena terus menangis di kedua lututnya. Isakan sesekali masih terdengar kedua bibir mungil miliknya.

Menghapus air matanya kasar, Baekhyun mengambil smartphone yang ia letakan di sakunya. Menekan digit - digit angka yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Mencoba menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya. Ya, mungkin.

''yeoboseyo... K- Kris hiks...'' ucap baekhyun terbata dan masih diiringi dengan isakannya.

.

.

Kris sedang mengelilingi sebuah supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanannya. Setelah kembali dari China tentunya ia tinggal sendirian di Korea oleh karena itu semua kebutuhannya dia sendiri yang mengurusnya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya membiayainya saja.

Kris yang hendak mengambil sekotak susu menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merasakan getaran dari _smartphone _yang ia letakan di saku celananya untuk.

Beralih mengambil smartphonenya, Kris nampak sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat tulisan yang ada di layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

_Baekhyun's calling . . . _

''_Untuk apa Baekhyun menelponku?'' _ucap Kris dalam benaknya. Sedikit perasaan bingung karena, tak biasanya Baekhyun mau membuang pulsanya untuk masalah yang tidak penting.

Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya, Kris beralih menekan tombol hijau yang ada di handphonenya.

''yeoboseyo... K- kris hiks...''

DEG!

Suara yang pertama kali terdengar di telinganya saat mengangkat panggilan tersebut cukup membuat sesuatu di dalam rongga dada milik Wu YiFan berdenyut sakit.

_Pasti karena Park chanyeol lagi_

Benaknya dalam hati. Ia sudah bisa menebak alasan mengapa Baekhyun menangis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja brengsek itu.

''Hey Baekkie. Kau kenapa? Apa namja brengsek itu menyakitimu lagi?''

''…...'' hening, tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun masih sibuk mengatur isakannya agar bisa berhenti.

Kris semakin khawatir saat tak ada respon dari sebrang sana.

''Baekhyun-a? kau masih disana?'' tersirat nada kekhawatiran dari pertanyaan Kris barusan.

Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil menghentikan isakannya. Mulai membuka kedua belah bibir miliknya.

''Ne Kris, aku masih disini'' dan kalimat itu sedikit membuat Kris merasa lega.

''Jadi, ada perlu apa kau menelponku? Dan…. Mengapa kau menangis tadi?'' ungkap Kris setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

''C-chanyeol…. Hiks….''

Lagi, air mata kembali keluar dari kedua mata milik yeoja cantik itu saat menyebut nama ''Chanyeol''. Oh sepertinya nama itu benar – benar membawa dampak buruk bagi yeoja ini.

''Uljima Baekki-ah. Sebaiknya nanti sore kita bertemu di taman dengan rumahmu. Dan kau bisa menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Tenangkan pikiranmu''

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kedua kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Tentu saja itu tak dapat dilihat oleh sang namja berambut pirang.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi. Kris-pun segera memutuskan sambungan antara keduanya.

_''sebegitu berartinya kah Chanyeol bagimu Baekki?''_

Tatapan Kris berubah menjadi sendu saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu entah pada siapa.

.

.

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya semula setelah –untuk kedua kalinya- mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Ia beranjak menuju cermin yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Disana ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya disana. _Sangat berantakan _mungkin itu yang terlintas dibenak yeoja ini saat melihat pantulan dirinya.

Mata sipitnya yang nampak membengkak, wajahnya yang nampak memerah serta baju seragamnya yang basah.

''sudah berapa kali aku nampak seperti orang frustasi karena kau, hm? Aku… aku bahkan tidak tau sudah berapa liter air mata yang keluar dari mataku hanya untuk menangisimu, HaHa.''

Ucap Baekhyun –lebih tepatnya meracau- entahpada siapa.

''aku, aku tidak tau, kenapa aku bisa begitu terpesona pada sosokmu… Aku…''

Lagi dan lagi, setetes air mata kembali meluncur dari mata yang nampak membengkak itu.

''hiks… aku ingin membuatmu tersiksa sepertiku.'' Menyeka sejenak air matanya sebelum kembali membuka kedua bibirnya.

''tapi, kenapa? Kenapa malah aku yang semakin tersiksa dengan keadaan ini? Hiks, kenapa!?''

Tubuh itu mulai merosot, kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis entah kemana.

''aku, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sangat… hiks…''

.

Seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut hitam kelam miliknya sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya.

Pandangannya kosong, entah apa yang sedang namja itu pikirkan.

Namja itu –Park Chanyeol- sejak 2 jam lalu sudah berada disana. Meskipun dinginnya udara di malam hari menusuk kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kaus v-neck berlengan pendek.

Mengusap wajah tampan miliknya, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat berusaha menghilangkan semua perasaan sesak yang menghinggapi hatinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

''Argh! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?'' ucap Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya pelan.

''hhh... sebaiknya aku menemui Jessica.'' Ucap Chanyeol dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada di depan pintu apartement milik Jessica. Ia hendak memasukan password yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala sampai suara aneh dari dalam membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak.

''Ahhh… hah… op-oppah~ nghh~''

**DEG **

''_Itu… bukankah itu suara Jessica?_'' Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

''Hah~ opp-ah. Terus op-pah ah! DISANA! Engh''

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Mengambil _smartphone _miliknya, Chanyeol mengetikkan pesan untuk yeoja yang kini tengah mendesah di dalam sana.

**To : Love jsj**

_**Kurasa kita harus putus. **_

Chanyeol kembali memasukan _smartphonenya _ke dalam saku celananya setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

**BRAK ! **

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya berusaha meluapkan segala emosinya.

''ARGH!'' menjatuhkan semua benda yang berada di meja tepat disampingnya.

Tubuhnya merosot bersamaan dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Ya. Seorang Park Chanyeol menangis.

Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa orang yang dicintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini, hingga membuat seorang yeoja dengan eye smilenya tersakiti.

Sekilas pandangan Chanyeol terjatuh pada sebuah _photo, _

Photo dimana seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelam miliknya tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya. Gigi – gigi kelincinya yang ia tunjukan menambahkan kesan imut pada yeoja itu. chanyeol tersenyum melihat foto itu. entah kenapa ia masih menyimpan foto Baekhyun yang _notabennya _adalah mantan pacarnya.

Kembali mengingat masa – masanya bersama Baekhyun. Dari awal ketika ia bertemu yeoja itu, mata sipitnya, bibir pink miliknya, rambut hitam kelam yang tergerai indah dan kulit seputih susu miliknya. Jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang nampak menunjukan dirinya ketika yeoja itu tersenyum.

Bukankah penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat?

Dan sekarang itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

''_maaf.. maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maaf''' _ucap Chanyeol yang jelas tak akan didengar oleh yeoja itu.

.

Dilain tempat seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang nampak menggeliatkan tubuh polosnya yang hanya dibalut sebuah selimut tebal.

Jessica nampak mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk melalui celah ventilasi udara.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam tubuhnya yeoja itu tersenyum sekilas, sebelum menggoyangkan lengan namja yang berada disampingnya.

''Oppa-ya! Irreona~'' ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan lengan namja itu. merasakan ada guncangan di lengannya namja itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

''waeyo _chagi?_'' tanya namja.

''keluarkan itu mu.'' Pipi Jessica sedikit merona saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

''itu apa chagi?'' tanya namja itu sambil menyeringai.

''Aish. Aku tau kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud oppa! Sekarang cepat keluarkan dan pergi mandi.'' Ucap Jessica dengan kesal saat namja itu berpura – pura tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

''hahaha. Baiklah chagi.''

_Plop_

Terdengar bunyi genital yang terpisahkan, Jessica sedikit meringis menahan sakit yang terasa di bagian bawahnya.

Setelah itu namja tadi segera memasuki kamar mandi yang ada disana.

Jessica mengambil handphone-nya yang terletak di nakas tepat disebelah ranjangnya.

Melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari ''kekasihnya yang lian''.

Mata yeoja itu membulat ketika membaca pesan dari Chanyeol –sang kekasih. Dan sesaat kemudian isakan mulai terdengar dari kedua bibir yeoja itu.

.

**TBC**


End file.
